Edward Nygma: A Gotham Musical
by Questiongirl473
Summary: A Crossover between Gotham and Hamilton starring Edward Nygma as the titular character. I am simply changing the lyrics of the musical to fit the show.
1. Edward Nygma

**I do not own Hamilton or Gotham.**

 _[Bruce Wayne:]_

How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a

Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten

Spot in the New England by providence, impoverished, in squalor

Grow up to be a villain and a scholar?

 _[Jonathan Crane:]_

The ten-dollar Founding Rogue without a father

Got a lot farther by working a lot harder

By being a lot smarter

By being a self-starter

By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a crime case

 _[Oswald Cobblepot:]_

And every day while thieves were being slaughtered and carted

Away across the city, he struggled and kept his guard up

Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of

The brother was ready to kill, steal, rob, or riddle

 _[Butch Gilzean:]_

Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned

Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain

Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain

And he wrote his first riddle, a testament to his remittal

 _[Wayne:]_

Well, the word got around, they said, "This guy is insane, man"

Took up a collection just to send him to Arkham

"Get your sanity, don't forget from whence you came, and

The world's gonna know your name. What's your name, man?"

 _[Edward Nygma:]_

Edward Nygma

My name is Edward Nygma

And there's a million crimes I haven't done

But just you wait, just you wait...

 _[Kristen Kringle:]_

When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden

Two years later, see Eddie and his mother bed-ridden

Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick

 _[FULL COMPANY EXCEPT NYGMA (whispering):]_

And Eddie got better but his mother went quick

 _[JIM GORDON (COMPANY):]_

Moved in with the cousin, the cousin committed suicide

Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside

A voice saying: "Eddie, you gotta fend for yourself."

He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf

 _[ Wayne(COMPANY):]_

There would have been nothin' left to do

For someone less astute

He woulda been dead or destitute

Without a cent of restitution

Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord

Tradin' riddles and rum and all the things he can't afford

Scammin' for every book he can get his hands on

Plannin' for the future see him now as he stands on (ooh...)

The bow of a ship headed for a new land

In Gotham you can be a new man

 _[COMPANY (NYGMA):]_

In Gotham you can (just you wait) be a new man

In Gotham you can (just you wait) be a new man

In Gotham you can be a new man

 _[WOMEN:]_ In Gotham

 _[MEN:]_ Gotham

 _[NYGMA:]_ Just you wait!

 _[COMPANY:]_

Edward Nygma (Edward Nygma)

We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you)

You could never back down

You never learned to take your time!

Oh, Edward Nygma (Edward Nygma)

When the Rogues Gallery sings for you

Will they know what you overcame?

Will they know you rewrote the game?

The world will never be the same, oh

 _[Wayne:]_

The ship is in the harbor now

See if you can spot him ( _[MEN:]_ Just you wait)

Another criminal

Comin' up from the bottom ( _[COMPANY:]_ Just you wait)

His enemies destroyed his rep

And Gotham forgot him

 _[Killer Croc/Gilzean & Jervis Tetch/Oswald Cobblepot:]_

We fought with him

 _[Jonathan Crane/PHILIP:]_

Me? I died for him

 _[Jim Gordon:]_

Me? I trusted him

 _[Kristen & Isabella & Chelsea/Harley Quinn:]_

Me? I loved him

 _[Bruce Wayne:]_

And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him

 _[COMPANY:]_

There's a million things I haven't done

But just you wait!

 _[Bruce Wayne:]_

What's your name, man?

 _[COMPANY:]_

Edward Nygma!


	2. Bruce Wayne, Sir?

**I do not own Hamilton or Gotham.**

 _[COMPANY:]_

1976\. Gotham City.

 _[NYGMA:]_

Pardon me. Are you Bruce Wayne, sir?

 _[WAYNE:]_

That depends. Who's asking?

 _[NYGMA:]_

Oh, well, sure, sir

I'm Edward Nygma, I'm at your service, sir

I have been looking for you

 _[WAYNE:]_

I'm getting nervous

 _[NYGMA:]_

Sir…

I heard your name at Princeton. I was seeking an accelerated course of study when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him. It's a blur, sir. He handles the financials?

 _[WAYNE:]_

You punched the bursar

 _[NYGMA:]_

Yes!

I wanted to do what you did. Graduate in two, then join the inner city. He looked at me like I was stupid, I'm not stupid.

So how'd you do it? How'd you graduate so fast?

 _[WAYNE:]_

It was my parents' dying wish before they passed

 _[NYGMA:]_

You're an orphan. Of course! I'm an orphan

God, I wish there was a war!

Then we could prove that we're worth more

Than anyone bargained for…

 _[WAYNE:]_

Can I buy you a drink?

 _[NYGMA:]_

That would be nice

 _[WAYNE:]_

While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice

Talk less

 _[NYGMA:]_

What?

 _[WAYNE:]_

Smile more

 _[NYGMA:]_

Ha

 _[WAYNE:]_

Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for

 _[NYGMA:]_

You can't be serious

 _[WAYNE:]_

You wanna get ahead?

 _[NYGMA:]_

Yes

 _[WAYNE:]_

Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead

 _[CRANE:]_

Yo yo yo yo yo!

What time is it?

 _[CRANE/JERVIS TETCH/kILLER CROC:]_

Show time!

 _[WAYNE:]_

Like I said…

 _[CRANE:]_

Show time! Show time! Yo!

I'm Jon Crane in the place to be!

A two pints o' fear toxin, but I'm workin' on three, uh!

Those redcoats don't want it with me!

Cuz I will pop chick-a pop these cops till I'm free!

 _[JERVIS TETCH:]_

Oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle JERVIS TETCH!

The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!

I came from afar just to say "Bonsoir!"

Tell the King "Casse toi!" Who's the best?

C'est moi!

 _[KILLER CROC:]_

Brrrah brraaah! I am Waylon Jones

Up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard ya mother said "Come again?"

 _[JERVIS TETCH & CRANE:]_

Ayyyyy

 _[KILLER CROC:]_

Lock up ya daughters and horses, of course

It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets…

 _[JERVIS TETCH:]_

Wow

 _[CRANE:]_

No more sex, pour me another brew, son!

Let's raise a couple more…

 _[CRANE/JERVIS TETCH/kILLER CROC:]_

To the criminal life!

 _[CRANE:]_

Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton college!

 _[KILLER CROC:]_

Bruce Wayne!

 _[CRANE:]_

Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!

 _[WAYNE:]_

Good luck with that: you're takin' a stand

You spit. I'm 'a sit. We'll see where we land

 _[JERVIS TETCH/KILLER CROC:]_

Boooo!

 _[CRANE:]_

Wayne, the uprising's imminent. What do you stall for?

 _[NYGMA:]_

If you stand for nothing, Wayne, what'll you fall for?

 _[KILLER CROC/JERVIS TETCH/CRANE:]_

Ooh

Who you?

Who you?

Who are you?

 _[KILLER CROC/JERVIS TETCH/CRANE:]_

Ooh, who is this kid? What's he gonna do?


	3. My Shot

**I do not own Hamilton or Gotham.**

[NYGMA:]

I am not throwing away my shot!

I am not throwing away my shot!

Hey yo, I'm just like my city

I'm young, scrappy and hungry

And I'm not throwing away my shot!

I'm 'a get a job at the GCPD

I prob'ly shouldn't brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish

The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish

I gotta holler just to be heard

With every word, I drop knowledge!

I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal

Tryin' to reach my goal. My power of speech: unimpeachable

Only nineteen but my mind is older

These Gotham City streets get colder, I shoulder

Ev'ry burden, ev'ry disadvantage

I have learned to manage, I don't have a gun to brandish

I walk these streets famished

The plan is to fan this spark into a flame

But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out the name

I am the

 _[NYGMA/JERVIS TETCH/KILLER CROC/CRANE:]_

E-D-W-A-R-D

N-Y—we are—meant to be…

 _[NYGMA:]_

A old city that runs independently

Meanwhile, the Court keeps shittin' on us endlessly

Essentially, they tax us relentlessly

Then Commish Loeb turns around, runs a spending spree

He ain't ever gonna set his followers free

So there will be a revolution in this century

Enter me!

 _[JERVIS TETCH/KILLER CROC/CRANE:]_

(He says in parentheses)

 _[NYGMA:]_

Don't be shocked if a comic book mentions me

I will lay down my life if it sets us free

Eventually, you'll see my ascendancy

 _[NYGMA (CRANE):]_

And I am not throwing away

My shot (My shot)

I am not throwing away

My shot (My shot)

Hey yo, I'm just like my city

I'm young, scrappy and hungry

And I'm not throwing away my shot (And I'm not throwing away my shot)

 _[NYGMA/JERVIS TETCH/KILLER CROC/CRANE:]_

I am not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot

Hey yo, I'm just like my city

I'm young, scrappy and hungry

And I'm not throwing away my shot

It's time to take a shot!

 _[JERVIS TETCH:]_

I dream of life without a monarchy

The unrest in Gotham will lead to 'onarchy?

'Onarchy? How you say, how you say, 'anarchy?'

When I fight, I make the other side panicky

With my

 _[NYGMA/JERVIS TETCH/KILLER CROC/CRANE:]_

Shot!

 _[KILLER CROC:]_

Yo, I'm a circus's fuh-reak

And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis

I'm joining the rebellion cuz I know it's my chance

To socially advance, instead of stompin' some ants!

I'm gonna take a

 _[NYGMA/JERVIS TETCH/KILLER CROC/CRANE:]_

Shot!

 _[CRANE:]_

But we'll never be truly free

Until those in Arkham have the same rights as you and me

You and I. Do or die. Wait till I sally in

On a stallion with the first feared battalion

Have another

 _[NYGMA/JERVIS TETCH/KILLER CROC/CRANE:]_

Shot!

 _[WAYNE:]_

Geniuses, lower your voices

You keep out of trouble and you double your choices

I'm with you, but the situation is fraught

You've got to be carefully taught:

If you talk, you're gonna get shot!

 _[NYGMA:]_

Burr, check what we got

Mister Jervis Tetch, hard rock like Lancelot

I think your hat looks hot

Crane, I like you a lot

Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot...

What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot

Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not

A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists?

Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!

Oh, am I talkin' too loud?

Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth

I never had a group of friends before

I promise that I'll make y'all proud

 _[CRANE:]_

Let's get this guy in front of a crowd

 _[NYGMA/CRANE/JERVIS TETCH/KILLER CROC/ENSEMBLE:]_

I am not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot

Hey yo, I'm just like my city

I'm young, scrappy and hungry

And I'm not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot

Hey yo, I'm just like my city

I'm young, scrappy and hungry

And I'm not throwing away my shot

 _[NYGMA/CRANE(JERVIS TETCH/KILLER CROC):]_

Ev'rybody sing:

Whoa, whoa, whoa (Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!)

Hey!

Whoa! (Whoa!)

Wooh!

Whoa! (Whoa!)

Ay, let 'em hear ya!

(Yea!)

Let's go!

 _[CRANE (COMPANY):]_

(Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!)

I said shout it to the rooftops! (Whoa!)

Said, to the rooftops! (Whoa!)

Come on!

(Yea!)

Come on, let's go!

 _[CRANE:]_

Rise up!

When you're living on your knees, you rise up

Tell your brother that he's gotta rise up

Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up

 _[CRANE AND ENSEMBLE (COMPANY):]_

When are these mobs and thieves gonna rise up?

When are these mobs and thieves gonna rise up?(Whoa!)

When are these mobs and thieves gonna rise up?(Whoa!)

When are these mobs and thieves gonna rise up?(Whoa!)

Rise up!

 _[HAMILTON:]_

I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory

When's it gonna get me?

In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?

If I see it comin', do I run or do I let it be?

Is it like a riddle without an answer?

See, I never thought I'd live past twenty

Where I come from some get half as many

Ask anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh, reach for a flask

We have to make this moment last, that's plenty

Scratch that

This is not a moment, it's the movement

Where all the hungriest brothers with

Something to prove went?

Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand

We roll like Moses, claimin' our promised land

And? If we win our independence?

Is that a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?

Or will the blood we shed begin an endless

Cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?

I know the action in the street is excitin'

But Jesus, between all the bleedin' 'n fightin'

I've been readin' 'n writin'

We need to handle our forensic situation

Are we a city of crimes? What's the state of our nation?

I'm past patiently waitin'. I'm passionately

Smashin' every expectation

Every action's an act of creation!

I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow

For the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow

 _[NYGMA AND COMPANY:]_

And I am not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot

Hey yo, I'm just like my city

I'm young, scrappy and hungry

And I'm not throwing away my shot

 _[NYGMA/CRANE/JERVIS TETCH/KILLER CROC (ENSEMBLE):]_

We're gonna rise up! (Not throwing away my shot) Time to take a shot!

We're gonna rise up! (Not throwing away my shot) Time to take a shot!

We're gonna (Rise up! Rise up!)

It's time to take a shot! (Rise up! Rise up!)

It's time to take a shot! (Rise up!)

It's time to take a shot! (Rise up!)

Take a shot! Shot! Shot!

A-yo it's time to take a shot!

Time to take a shot!

And I am not throwing away my

{COMPANY:] Not throwing away my shot!


	4. Story of Tonight

**I do not own Hamilton or Gotham.**

 _[NYGMA:]_

I may not live to see our glory!

 _[JERVIS TETCH/KILLER CROC/CRANE:]_

I may not live to see our glory!

 _[NYGMA:]_

But I will gladly join the fight!

 _[JERVIS TETCH/KILLER CROC/CRANE:]_

But I will gladly join the fight!

 _[NYGMA:]_

And when our children tell our story…

 _[JERVIS TETCH/KILLER CROC/CRANE:]_

And when our children tell our story…

 _[NYGMA:]_

They'll tell the story of tonight

 _[KILLER CROC:]_

Let's have another round tonight

 _[JERVIS TETCH:]_

Let's have another round tonight

 _[NYGMA:]_

Let's have another round tonight

 _[CRANE:]_

Raise a glass to freedom

Something they can never take away

No matter what they tell you

Raise a glass to the four of us

 _[CRANE/KILLER CROC:]_

Tomorrow there'll be more of us

 _[JERVIS TETCH/KILLER CROC/CRANE:]_

Telling the story of tonight

 _[NYGMA:]_

They'll tell the story of tonight

 _[JERVIS TETCH/KILLER CROC/CRANE:]_

Raise a glass to freedom

Something they can never take away

 _[NYGMA:]_

No matter what they tell you

 _[KILLER CROC/JERVIS TETCH:]_

Let's have another round tonight

 _[CRANE:]_

Raise a glass to the four of us

 _[NYGMA/JERVIS TETCH/KILLER CROC/CRANE:]_

Tomorrow there'll be more of us

 _[NYGMA/CRANE:]_

Telling the story of tonight

 _[KILLER CROC/JERVIS TETCH:]_

Let's have another round tonight

 _[NYGMA/CRANE/ENSEMBLE (KILLER CROC/JERVIS TETCH/ENSEMBLE):]_

They'll tell the story of tonight (Raise a glass to freedom)

They'll tell the story of tonight (Raise a glass to freedom)

They'll tell the story of tonight (They'll tell the story of)

 _[FULL ENSEMBLE:]_ Tonight


	5. Kringle Sisters

**I do not own Hamilton or Gotham.**

 _[WAYNE:]_

There's nothing rich folks love more

Than going downtown and slummin' it with the MOBS

They pull up in their carriages and gawk

At the students in the common

Just to watch them talk

Take Philip Kringle: the man is loaded

Uh-oh, but little does he know that

His daughters, Chelsea, Isabella, Kristen

Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at

 _[COMPANY:]_

Work, work!

 _[ISABELLA:]_

Isabella!

 _[COMPANY:]_

Work, work!

 _[KRISTEN:]_

Kristen!

 _[CHELSEA:]_

And Chelsea!

 _[COMPANY:]_

Work, work!

The Kringle sisters!

 _[ISABELLA:]_

Isabella!

 _[CHELSEA:]_

Chelsea!

 _[KRISTEN:]_

Kristen!

 _[COMPANY:]_

Work!

 _[CHELSEA:]_

Daddy said to be home by sundown

 _[ISABELLA:]_

Daddy doesn't need to know

 _[CHELSEA:]_

Daddy said not to go downtown

 _[KRSITEN:]_

Like I said, you're free to go

 _[ISABELLA:]_

But—look around, look around

Chaos is happening in Gotham

 _[KRISTEN/CHELSEA:]_

Gotham

 _[COMPANY:]_

Isabella

 _[KRINGLE SISTERS AND COMPANY:]_

Work!

 _[CHELSEA:]_

It's bad enough daddy wants to go to war

 _[KRISTEN:]_

People shouting in the square

 _[CHELSEA:]_

It's bad enough there'll be violence on our shore

 _[ISABELLA:]_

New ideas in the air

 _[ISABELLA AND MALE ENSEMBLE:]_

Look around, look around

 _[KRISTEN:]_

Isabella, remind me what we're looking for…

 _[ALL MEN:]_

She's lookin' for me!

 _[ISABELLA (COMPANY):]_

Kristen, I'm lookin' for a mind at work (Work, work!)

I'm lookin' for a mind at work! (Work, work!)

I'm lookin' for a mind at work! (Work, work!)

Whooaaaaa!

 _[KRISTEN/ISABELLA/CHELSEA:]_

Whooaaaaa!

Work!

 _[WAYNE:]_

Wooh! There's nothin' like summer in the city

Someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty

Excuse me, miss, I know it's not funny

But your perfume smells like your daddy's got money

Why you slummin' in the city in your fancy heels

You searchin for an urchin who can give you ideals?

 _[ISABELLA:]_

Wayne, you disgust me

 _[WAYNE:]_

Ah, so you've discussed me

I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me!

 _[ISABELLA:]_

I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine

So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane

You want a revolution? I want a revelation

So listen to my declaration:

 _[KRISTEN/ISABELLA/CHELSEA:]_

"We hold these truths to be self-evident

That all men are created equal"

 _[ISABELLA:]_

And when I meet Ozzie Cobblepot

 _[COMPANY:]_

Unh!

 _[ISABELLA:]_

I'm 'a compel him to include women in the sequel!

 _[WOMEN:]_

Work!

 _[KRISTEN:]_

Look around, look around at how

Lucky we are to be alive right now!

 _[KRISTEN/CHELSEA:]_

Look around, look around at how

Lucky we are to be alive right now!

 _[KRISTEN/ISABELLA/CHELSEA:]_

History is happening in dowtown and we just happen to be

In the greatest city in the world!

 _[KRINGLE SISTERS AND COMPANY:]_

In the greatest city in the world!

 _[ISABELLA (KRISTEN/CHELSEA) {MEN}:]_

Cuz I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine (Look around, look around) {Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!}

So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane (Chaos is happening in) {Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!}

 _[ISABELLA (KRISTEN/CHELSEA) {WOMEN}:]_

You want a revolution? I want a revelation (Gotham! In Gotham!) {Look around, look around the revolution's happening}

So listen to my declaration:

 _[ISABELLA/KRISTEN/CHELSEA (WOMEN ENSEMBLE):]_

We hold these truths to be self evident that all men are created equal (Look around, look around)

Whoo! (At how lucky we are to be alive right now)

 _[FULL COMPANY:]_

Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!

History is happening in downtown and we just happen to be

 _[ALL WOMEN:]_

In the greatest city in the world

 _[ALL MEN:]_

In the greatest city

 _[COMPANY:]_

In the greatest city in the world!

 _[COMPANY:]_

Work, work!

 _[ISABELLA:]_

Isabella!

 _[COMPANY:]_

Work, work!

 _[KRISTEN:]_

Kristen!

 _[CHELSEA:]_

And Chelsea!

 _[COMPANY:]_

Work, work!

 _[ISABELLA/KRISTEN/CHELSEA:]_

The Kringle sisters!

 _[COMPANY:]_

Work, work!

 _[ISABELLA/KRISTEN/CHELSEA (COMPANY):]_

We're looking for a mind at work! (Work, work!)

Hey! (Work, work!)

Hey! (Work, work!)

 _[KRISTEN/CHELSEA {ISABELLA} (COMPANY):]_

Hey! (Work, work!)

{Whoa!} (Work, work!) (Work, work!)

In the greatest city (Work, work!)

{In the greatest} City in the world {City in the world}

 _[COMPANY:]_

In the greatest city in the world!


	6. Intelligence Refuted

**I do not own Hamilton or Gotham.**

 _[FOX:]_

Hear ye, hear ye! My name is Lucius Fox

And I present "Free Thoughts on the

Proceedings of the GCPD!"

Heed not the rabble who scream rebellion

They have not your interests at heart

 _[KILLER CROC:]_

Oh my God. Tear this dude apart

 _[FOX:]_

Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution

Don't let them lead you astray

These cops does not speak for me

 _[WAYNE:]_

Let him be

 _[FOX:]_

They're playing a dangerous game

I pray the commish shows you his mercy

For shame, for shame…

 _[NYGMA (FOX):]_

Yo!

He'd have you all unravel at the (Heed not the rabble)

Sound of screams but the (Who scream)

Rebellion is comin' (Rebellion, they)

The have-nots are gonna (Have not your)

Win this (Interests)

It's hard to listen to you with a straight face (At heart)

Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us (Chaos and bloodshed are not a)

Honestly, you shouldn't even talk (Solution)

And what about the Narrows? Look at the cost, n' all that we've lost n' you talk (Don't let them lead you astray)

About cops?! (These cops does not speak for me)

My dog speaks more eloquently than thee!

(They're playing a dangerous game)

But strangely, your mange is the same

(I pray the commish shows you his mercy)

Is he in Jersey?

(For shame)

For the rebellion!

(For shame!)

 _[COMPANY:]_

For the rebellion!

 _[FOX:]_

Heed

 _[NYGMA:]_

If you repeat yourself again I'm gonna

 _[FOX/NYGMA:]_

Scream

 _[NYGMA:]_

Honestly, look at me, please don't read!

 _[FOX:]_

Not your interests

 _[NYGMA:]_

Don't modulate the key then not debate with me!

Why should a tiny man across the city regulate who is free?

 _[WAYNE:]_

Edward, please!

 _[NYGMA:]_

Wayne, I'd rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties

 _[ENSEMBLE:]_

Silence! A message from the commish!

A message from the commish!

 _[FULL COMPANY:]_

A message from the commish!


	7. You'll Be back

**Sorry I didn't change much. There wasn't much I could change without interrupting the rhythm.** **I own neither Hamilton or Gotham.**

 _[COMMISIONER LOEB:]_

You say

The price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay

You cry

In your beer which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by

Why so sad?

Remember we made an arrangement when I went away

Now you're making me mad

Remember, despite our estrangement, I'm your man

You'll be back, soon you'll see

You'll remember you belong to me

You'll be back, time will tell

You'll remember that I served you well

Criminals rise, empires fall

We have seen each other through it all

And when push comes to shove

I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love!

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da

Da da dat dat da ya da!

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da

Da da dat dat da…

You say our love is draining and you can't go on

You'll be the one complaining when I am gone...

And no, don't change the subject

Cuz you're my favorite subjects

My sweet, submissive city

My loyal, corrupt city

Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever…

You'll be back like before

I will fight the fight and win the war

For your love, for your praise

And I'll love you till my dying days

When you're gone, I'll go mad

So don't throw away this thing we had

Cuz when push comes to shove

I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da

Da da dat dat da ya da!

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da

Da da dat—

Everybody!

 _[FULL ENSEMBLE:]_

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da

Da da dat dat da ya da!

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da da da da

Dat dat da ya da!


	8. Right Hand Man

**I do not own Hamilton or Gotham**

 _[COMPANY:]_

Court of Owl's member Howe's got Talons on the water

Thirty-two thousand Talons in Gotham harbor

 _[ENSEMBLE 1 (ENSEMBLE 2):]_

Thirty-two thousand Talons in Gotham harbor

(Thirty-two thousand Talons in Gotham harbor)

When they surround our thugs!

(They surround our thugs!)

When they surround our thugs!

 _[NYGMA:]_

As a kid in the New England I wished for a war

I knew that I was poor

I knew it was the only way to

 _[NYGMA/WAYNE/KILLER CROC/CRANE/JERVIS TETCH:]_

Rise up!

 _[NYGMA:]_

If they tell my story

I am either gonna die on the battlefield in glory or

 _[NYGMA/WAYNE/KILLER CROC/CRANE/JERVIS TETCH:]_

Rise up!

 _[NYGMA:]_

I will fight for this land

But there's only one man

Who can give us a command so we can—

 _[NYGMA/WAYNE/KILLER CROC/CRANE/JERVIS TETCH:]_

Rise up!

 _[NYGMA:]_

Understand? It's the only way to

 _[NYGMA/WAYNE/KILLER CROC/CRANE/JERVIS TETCH:]_

Rise up! Rise up!

 _[NYGMA:]_

Here he comes!

 _[ENSEMBLE:]_

Here comes the General!

 _[WAYNE:]_

Ladies and gentlemen!

 _[ENSEMBLE:]_

Here comes the General!

 _[WAYNE:]_

The moment you've been waiting for!

 _[ENSEMBLE:]_

Here comes the General!

 _[GOTHAM:]_

The pride of Gotham City!

 _[ENSEMBLE:]_

Here comes the General!

 _[BURR:]_

James Gordon!

 _[GORDON (ENSEMBLE):]_

We are outgunned (What?)

Outmanned (What?)

Outnumbered

Outplanned (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)

We gotta make an all out stand

Ayo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)

 _[GORDON:]_

Check it

Can I be real a second?

For just a millisecond?

Let down my guard and tell the people how I feel a second?

Now I'm the model of a modern major general

The venerated Gothamitian veteran whose men are all

Lining up, to put me up on a pedestal

Writin' letters to relatives

Embellishin' my elegance and eloquence

But the elephant is in the room

The truth is in ya face when ya hear the Court's cannons go…

 _[ENSEMBLE:]_

Boom!

 _[GORDON:]_

Any hope of success is fleeting

How can I keep leading when the people I'm

Leading keep retreating?

We put a stop to the bleeding as the Court takes downtown

Knight takes rook, but look

 _[GORDON(ENSEMBLE):]_

We are outgunned (What?)

Outmanned (What?)

Outnumbered

Outplanned (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)

We gotta make an all out stand

Ayo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)

Incoming!

 _[NYGMA:]_

They're battering down the Battery check the damages

 _[KILLER CROC:]_

Rah!

 _[NYGMA:]_

We gotta stop 'em and rob 'em of their advantages

 _[KILLER CROC:]_

Rah!

 _[NYGMA:]_

Let's take a stand with the stamina God has granted us

Nygma won't abandon ship

Yo, let's steal their cannons

 _[KILLER CROC (COMPANY):]_

Shh-boom! (Boom!)

 _[GORDON:]_

Goes the cannon, watch the blood and the shit spray and…

 _[COMPANY:]_

Boom!

 _[GORDON:]_

Goes the cannon, we're abandonin' Kanes Bay and…

 _[COMPANY:]_

Boom!

 _[GORDON:]_

There's another ship and…

 _[COMPANY:]_

Boom!

 _[GORDON:]_

We just lost the southern tip and…

 _[COMPANY:]_

Boom!

 _[GORDON:]_

We gotta run to uptown quick, we can't afford another slip

Guns and horses giddyup

I decide to divvy up

My forces, they're skittish as the Court cuts the city up

This close to giving up, facing mad scrutiny

I scream in the face of this mass mutiny:

Are these the men with which I am to defend Gotham City?

We ride at midnight, Narrows in the distance

I cannot be everywhere at once, people

I'm in dire need of assistance…

 _[WAYNE:]_

Your excellency, sir!

 _[GORDON:]_

Who are you?

 _[WAYNE:]_

Bruce Wayne, Sir?

Permission to state my case?

 _[GORDON:]_

As you were

 _[WAYNE:]_

Sir

I was a captain under General Pennyworth

Until he caught a bullet in the neck in Quebec

And well, in summary

I think that I could be of some assistance

I admire how you keep firing at the Court

From a distance

 _[GORDON:]_

Huh

 _[WAYNE:]_

I have some questions, a couple of suggestions on how to fight instead of fleeing west

 _[GORDON:]_

Yes?

 _[WANYR:]_

Well

 _[NYGMA:]_

Your excellency, you wanted to see me?

 _[GORDON:]_

Nygma, come in, have you met Wayne?

 _[NYGMA:]_

Yes, sir

 _[NYGMA & WAYNE:]_

We keep meeting

 _[WAYNE:]_

As I was saying, sir, I look forward to seeing your strategy play out

 _[GORDON:]_

Burr?

 _[WAYNE:]_

Sir?

 _[GORDON:]_

Close the door on your way out

 _[NYGMA:]_

Have I done something wrong, sir?

 _[GORDON:]_

On the contrary

I called you here because our odds are beyond scary

Your reputation precedes you, but I have to laugh

 _[NYGMA:]_

Sir?

 _[GORDON:]_

Nygma, how come no one can get you on their staff?

 _[NYGMA:]_

Sir!

 _[GORDON:]_

Don't get me wrong, you're a young man of great renown

I know you stole the Court's cannons when we were still downtown

Theo Galavan and Alavarez wanted to hire you…

 _[NYGMA:]_

To be their Secretary? I don't think so

 _[GORDON:]_

And why're you upset?

 _[NYGMA:]_

I'm not

 _[GORDON:]_

It's alright, you want to fight, you've got a hunger

I was just like you when I was younger

Head full of fantasies of dyin' like a martyr?

 _[NYGMA:]_

Yes

 _[GORDON:]_

Dying is easy, young man

Living is harder

 _[NYGMA:]_

Why are you telling me this?

 _[GORDON:]_

I'm being honest

I'm working with a third of what our Cops have promised

We are a powder keg about to explode

I need someone like you to lighten the load. So?

 _[COMPANY EXCEPT NYGMA:]_

I am not throwin' away my shot!

I am not throwin' away my shot!

Ayo, I'm just like my city

I'm young scrappy and hungry!

 _[NYGMA:]_

I am not throwing away my shot!

 _[GORDON:]_

Son

 _[GORDON & COMPANY:]_

We are outgunned, outmanned!

 _[NYGMA:]_

You need all the help you can get

I have some friends. Crane, Killer Croc

Marquis de Jervis tetch, okay, what else?

 _[WASHINGTON & COMPANY:]_

Outnumbered, outplanned!

 _[NYGMA:]_

We'll need some spies on the inside

Some Court's men who might let some things slide

 _[NYGMA (COMPANY) {KRISTEN/ISABELLA/CHELSEA/WOMEN}:]_

(Boom!) I'll write to the cops and tell 'em we need supplies, you rally the guys {Whoa, whoa, whoa...}

Master the element of surprise

(Boom!) I'll rise above my station, organize your information, 'til we rise to the occasion of our new city. Sir! {Whoa, whoa, whoa...}

 _[ENSEMBLE:]_

Here comes the General!

 _[NYGMA:]_

Rise up!

 _[CRANE/JERVIS TETCH/KILLER CROC:]_

What?

 _[ENSEMBLE:]_

Here comes the General!

 _[NYGMA/KRINGLE SISTERS/WOMEN:]_

Rise up!

 _[CRANE/JERVIS TETCH/KILLER CROC:]_

What?

 _[ENSEMBLE:]_

Here comes the General!

 _[NYGMA/KRINGLE SISTERS:]_

Rise up!

 _[CRANE/JERVIS TETCH/KILLER CROC:]_

What?

 _[COMPANY:]_

Here comes the General!

 _[NYGMA:]_

What?

 _[GORDON:]_

And his right hand man!

 _[COMPANY:]_

Boom!


	9. A winter's Ball

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongI do not own Gotham or Hamilton/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"[WAYNE:]/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"How does the bastard, orphan, son of a whore/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Go on and on/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Grow into more of a phenomenon?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Watch this obnoxious, arrogant, loudmouth bother/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Be seated at the right hand of the father/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Gordon hires Nygma right on sight/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"But Nygma still wants to fight, not write/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Now Nygma's skill with a riddle is undeniable/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"But what do we have in common?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We're reliable with the/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"[All Men:]/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ladies!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"[WAYNE:]/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"There are so many to deflower!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"[All Men:]/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ladies!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"[WAYNE:]/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Looks! Proximity to power/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"[All Men:]/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ladies!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"[WAYNE:]/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They delighted and distracted him/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Barbara Gordon named her feral tomcat after him!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"[NYGMA:]/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"That's true!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"[Full Company:]/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"1980/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"[WAYNE:]/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A winter's ball/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"And the Kringle sisters are the envy of all/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Yo, if you can marry a sister, you're rich, son/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"[NYGMA:]/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Is it a question of if, Wayne, or which one?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"[NYGMA/WAYNE/CRANE:]/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hey/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hey/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hey hey/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p 


End file.
